


灯下黑

by fay101



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fay101/pseuds/fay101
Summary: ooc吃奶文学，但不黄，别期待
Kudos: 71





	灯下黑

6-start

阿云嘎开灯时客厅里发出一些响动，像很大的动物的喉音。他心中一动，循声过去，看到郑云龙把自己团成一团埋在沙发上的毯子里，人还赖着不愿钻出来，声音却很清醒：“回来了。”阿云嘎起先几乎以为这是自己太想他了才呈现的某种幻觉。定神之后，心中倒像落下一块石头。他默默计算一些时间，确实该来，最近实在太忙，竟忘了像往常那样询问，也难怪郑云龙直接找来。在他沉默的短短片刻，郑云龙已经迅速完成直面供暖之前北京惨淡室温的自我说服，露出一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋。很美的一个脑袋，带着显而易见的病态，红瓷面上密布流淌的雾。他埋下头，有点吃力的开始解夹克的搭扣：“直接来吧，我赶时间，凌晨走。”

停了一下，又补一句：“微信说了你没回。太忙了。”

太忙了。进城又出城，连着跑了三个通告的阿云嘎在心里叹一口气。才几小时过去，已经想不起晚饭吃的是什么，什么都差不多，他像转轮里奔跑的耗子。上一条他进行的，郑云龙相关的对话发生在他跟经纪人之间，对方拐弯抹角让他多少注意一点：“万一红了呢？”

他没有再说话，手上很快动作，和郑云龙一起齐心协力把他从厚重的毛衣和几层打底里剥出来一部分，披挂一半，有些好笑，像要打针。衣服一掀起来，闷了很久的奶香便无遮拦的窜出来，很厚郁的奶味，还有一点点腥，直冲进鼻子里，不容拒绝。饶是经历了许多次，阿云嘎还是换了两口气，定了一下，才小心的捧起一边饱胀的乳。这次憋的太久，不光胸乳涨的格外浑圆，奶头也红硬得惊人，奶孔周围沁出淅淅沥沥的奶渍。郑云龙坐起来靠在沙发上，双手抱着堆起来的衣服，让前胸完整的裸露出来。俯首含进去，硬的化成软的，红的化成白的。郑云龙开始喘息，阿云嘎埋在厚重的毛衣里，想象他仰起头以手覆脸，像引颈的鹤。

奶水温热，闻着有粗疏的香味，入口却很淡，但潺潺不断的吃上一会儿，麻木的胃部就会暖和起来。好不容易吸好一边，胸乳总算重归常态，显出重力赋予的弧度，阿云嘎也跟着松一口气，再换到另一边。还是一样的流程——舌尖缠斗一会儿，再开始吸，轻重交替，手还要轻轻揉按。客厅内一时很静默。他们做这事也有多年，没有仔细交流过心得，但阿云嘎时常偷偷在静默的吞咽中感到一些慰藉。

期间郑云龙囫囵睡去一小会儿，又被阿云嘎扒拉醒：大龙，换个姿势，腿麻了。郑云龙哑着嗓子哦了一声，眼皮还黏得死死的。阿云嘎只得拖拖拉拉，把他摆弄成一个比较契合的形状，再埋头继续工作。

即使闭上眼，感官反应却无法抑制。身子发抖，皮肤发热，眼睫翕动，偶尔还会溢出两声很低的呜咽——乳汁从奶孔里被温热的唇舌吮出来，搅动的水声，热与冷，裸露。可他自己是不承认的，有时候发出的动静实在尴尬，就闷声说是肚子换气。阿云嘎想到此处，不由得微微发笑，热气喷在乳肉上，被郑云龙不满的呼噜了一下头顶：“痒。”

阿云嘎含着奶头，没什么诚意的含糊道歉：“龙哥，我错了。”

郑云龙不置可否的哼了一声，肚子一起一伏，像真的睡着了。

他有意无意的拖延时间，又默然劳作了好半天才处理好，擦拭干净，看了看时间，正好该出发。于是又协力给郑云龙穿戴整齐，捡拾随身物品，郑云龙忽然想起什么，从一团围巾里嗡嗡的开口：“记得看冰箱。”声音湿漉漉的。

阿云嘎睁大眼：“你还给我带东西。”

“做了点菜，你一直不回，都冻起来了。还好没煮面。”话讲完，人已经出去了，门在阿云嘎面前合上。门口冷清，十八线艺人没有私生蹲点，对面喜欢外放摇滚乐并跟唱的高中生都不知道阿云嘎是演戏的。他顿了一下，弓一点腰，明明在自己家里却有点做贼心虚的把眼睛贴上猫眼，正看到郑云龙一个下巴怼上来——门板上去年贴的春联终于黏性耗尽，脱落的翻下来一片儿，被郑云龙伸出爪子啪啪一阵乱拍，勉强把“平安”糊了回去。拍完如有灵犀，曲起食指敲了几下凸起的双面镜：“快吃！”

这才真的走了。

阿云嘎站在原地高兴了一会儿，才把冰箱里几个盘子端出来热。烧排骨，清炒油麦菜，羊肉萝卜汤，都是郑云龙典型风味。萝卜汤里满是萝卜，很实在，咬下去尽是汁水，羊肉铺了一层，而汤被挤成零星一汪。阿云嘎漫不经心的用筷子在萝卜上扎洞，忽然想到郑云龙好像瘦了点，刚才各怀心事，看的不仔细，只隐约记得肋骨显出些水落石出的轮廓。又想到冰箱里还有蟹，跟郑云龙说过要给他捎一些，这次他亲自来，却也没拿走。

待他收拾洗漱完毕，躺倒在床上，照例想着一小时前的皮肉相贴的喘息和触感手淫了一会儿。多久了？从大二开始，满打满算，竟要迎来第十个年头。十年是个了不起的数目，多丰裕的情感都渐渐沉淀成背负。阿云嘎闭上眼，脑海中的郑云龙关上门，转身，从他的家中离开，像他上一次，每一次做的那样，发尾被风卷着向前。没有回头。

1

对面床又传来悉悉索索的响动。

阿云嘎忍了三四天，实在忍不了，这个郑云龙，每天一到半夜就开始鬼鬼祟祟不知道干什么，只隐约能看到一坨被子在黑暗中蠕动。就算撸管也不必这么频繁吧？

他抓起一个抱枕丢过去，那坨白影嗷的一声，像是受到了很大惊吓，猛地一个翻身，因为太长，腿踢在了床柱上，发出巨响。

操，阿云嘎也吓一跳，困意都没了，瞪着眼睛僵在床上，料郑云龙也如是，各自僵硬，眼观鼻，鼻观心，观察一会儿，发现剩下两个猪半点反应也无。 

怒气和正义又慢慢重新回到阿云嘎的胸膛，他清了清嗓子，用气声质问：“哎，干嘛呢你！”

“......”

黑暗中郑云龙好像说了什么，口唇张合，可是声音浸入浓稠的空气，一注月色横在他们中间。

什么呢？阿云嘎不耐烦的从床上出溜下来，摇摇晃晃凑到近前，才发现郑云龙瞪着动物一样的眼睛看着他，眼里盛了很多的水，明亮的，摇晃的，睫毛濡濡，前额湿透，赤红的脖颈上爬满淋漓的纹路。他的嘴张开着，吐息带着暗哑的潮意，水在他的身体上，水源在他体内。

他央求：“嘎子，你帮帮我。”

阿云嘎的视线顺着月色滑下去，T恤宽敞的领口下面，有一些异样的起伏。

几分钟后两人在厕所隔间里面面相觑。阿云嘎不是大惊小怪的性格，但要在两分钟内接受“室友（男）涨奶了”这件事对他来说也太过苛责，何况马上他就不得不动手亲密接触，也是郑云龙睁着大眼巴巴的看着他的诉求：挤奶。

他一边想到怪不得这几天热的跟什么似的郑云龙却突然开始披外套出门，宁可隔一会儿抹一下额头也坚决不脱；一边在震撼到麻木的脑内疯狂滚过弹幕：我会给羊挤奶，但你是羊吗？羊也得是母的吧？？ 

然而郑云龙也很绝望。他不堪其扰已经有一阵子，起初只是胸部隐隐胀痛，神经大条如他根本没当回事，以为和其他无伤大雅、无可厚非的小毛病似的，没几天就会悄悄的走，正如它轻轻的来。谁知道好几个几天过去，情况愈演愈烈，两天前他一觉醒直接发现胸口湿了一片。现在又被撞破，只好顺势一切困难找班长，人奶当作羊奶医。

阿云嘎：“这就是你死活不出早功的借口？”

郑云龙无语：“这不叫借口，这是正当理由！长奶的又不是你！”

阿云嘎愣了一下，不知道对方是否生气了。他学习汉语的过程中讲话总有些生硬，大龙早上赖床，也是因为晚上练到太晚，他并没有真的想指责他。郑云龙却已经埋下头不看他，小心翼翼的把T恤下摆放下来。他的胸口布料现在被撑起两个包，和同龄异性饱满的胸乳不太一样，非要说的话，像刚发育的少女。

只除了两颗石子一样的乳头清晰的挺立着，覆在上面的布料已经被渗出的奶水洇湿了一小块，甚至显露出一点红色。如果再不处理，挤干净或是吸掉，整个胸前都会变成湿漉腥香的一汪海。

阿云嘎不可抑制的吞咽了一下，艰难的移开视线：“我......不是，你让我想想......你自己之前怎么弄的？”

郑云龙扁着嘴嘟囔：“瞎弄的，不会弄，不知道咋回事儿，揉了半天越揉越疼，那玩意儿就一直流。没用。你，你要弄的话也轻点儿好吧。”

接着又生气：“谁他妈能想到，这辈子第一次摸到的奶是自己的奶！”

确实该生气。阿云嘎没忍住哼笑出声，又觉得不该这样。应该去看看的，不该找他；找大夫，学过的，懂的，去医务室或者医院，但是郑云龙又开始祈求一般的望过来，阿云嘎想起舞蹈课，肖杰在上面吼，郑云龙死活压不下去腿，一边嚎一边哀哀的看他，眉毛拧成一团。

他叹了口气，把袖子挽上去：“......来吧。”

2  
事情淅淅沥沥的持续了一周。

初次挤奶那天花的时间最久，回想起来却不是因为阿云嘎业务不熟练。也许是挤羊奶的经验确有帮助，他上手很快，动作熟稔又利落，可是郑云龙提心吊胆的，动不动就大呼小叫，他一喊疼，阿云嘎就不敢动弹，郑云龙只能再说也没那么疼你再弄弄吧，于是又挤。如此反复，半个小时后两人才气喘吁吁的回了宿舍，看上去颇为可疑。

好在次日奶量就少了一些，胀痛感也不再明显。郑云龙有了经验之后，也明白疼痛并未达到不可忍耐的程度，因而两人只气喘吁吁了十来分钟就搞定了。又过两天奶量锐减，阿云嘎使劲揉捏也只能挤出来流满手心的一捧，再往后渐渐只剩下隐约的湿意，胸乳也逐渐瘪下去一点，再一点，最终彻底止住了。

二人对着这两块肉用严谨的科研精神反复确认“是真没了”之后，都长抒了一口气。终于不用做贼一样变着法儿把大川和建新支出去，还要担心他们随时可能回来，撞破一些真的不是他们想的那样的事情。阿云嘎福至心灵的想到这样偷偷摸摸发生的情况一定就是偷情了吧？幸好没跟郑云龙讲，免于遭受一次肢体冲突。

总之一切好像回归原状。夜晚降临后最遭人恨的重新变回打呼噜的王建新，郑云龙睡的非常自持，甚至不翻身，阿云嘎也躺的笔直，夜色稳定的悬浮着，他闭上眼等待睡眠缓缓沉降。只是有一次，在他罕至的梦中，他在昏天黑地的风雪之中抱住了一只个头很大的羊，朦胧的瞳仁横着，腹部鼓鼓的，像是有孕。他把羊的头拢在怀里，以手捧着，乳液汩汩的淌进他的手心，他忍不住低头吻了羊哀戚的眼。

次日建新在他床前把水壶摔了他才醒来，醒来后呆坐了一会儿。王建新已经完成准备工作，此时是一个早餐在手的富人，一边满嘴流油的啃包子一边对阿云嘎进行人道主义慰问：“班长，你是不是有病了啊？”

阿云嘎在王建新“大龙今天居然第一个起”的背景音中转向对床，蚊帐勾在两边，被褥睡衣已经堆叠整齐。他自己床头的架子上躺着一袋五个热腾腾的包子。

他想到其实除了排戏上课和宿舍时光，他们的交集并不多。郑云龙总是打球，有喝不完的酒局，带着汗和熏红的面颊回来，阿云嘎去琴房或是练功房，夹着乐谱和水壶回来。此前和此后都没有顺路的地方。过度浓稠的那几天像蒸发了一样，要不是有时动作使然，或者有风鼓动，郑云龙胸口那两个小尖儿又显露出轮廓，阿云嘎会以为这件荒唐事从未发生。

很快期末临近，大作业开始赶工，一个班成为一条绳上的蚂蚱，扎堆呈三点一线奔走，黑匣子高处的小窗户从月升亮到月落。他们在一方灯光下四肢腾空，吐露的对白滞留在空气中，和声一重重叠上去，飘上剧场帷幕掩映的穹顶。有时候排到太晚就直接就地入睡，而有限的、贫瘠的睡梦都被大段的唱词塞满。

阿云嘎不止一次看到郑云龙摊在化妆间的椅子上不省人事，胳膊腿呈现出一个扭曲的形状交叠在一起，但外套盖在身上的时候就醒了，竭力瞪着眼睛：“——到我了？”

“不是，”阿云嘎继续给他盖好：“早排完了，你收完道具才进来的。”一坐下呼噜声就起来了。

郑云龙愣愣的看了他一会儿，伸手在阿云嘎眼前晃了晃，阿云嘎不知道他要干什么，但疲惫沉重的躯体僵立着挪不动地方，于是郑云龙柔软的指腹触到了他的眉骨，在浓密的眉毛上轻飘飘的划过: “你的眼睛。”他想了想，“很红。”太瘦了，太憔悴了，脸上只剩锋利的骨头，脸颊两侧被阴影吞噬，眼睛又陷入另一片暗湖。郑云龙不由得叫了一声他的名字，却由于大脑滞涩，张着嘴，不知道该说什么。

阿云嘎神色一动，低下头握住他的肩膀，忽然间眉头拧起来：“大龙，你——”

郑云龙顺着他的视线看去——蹭的脏兮兮的戏服胸前的布料晕湿了一小块。

“操！”

什么时候湿的？他来不及多想，推着阿云嘎跌跌撞撞进了卫生间，郑云龙一路骂骂咧咧，进了隔间，自暴自弃的撩起衣服：“嘎子，你快——”

阿云嘎托住他一边的乳肉，用之前的手法一面碾动红肿渗奶的乳头，一面按压，可是还没太使劲，郑云龙就痛的哑着嗓子骂了一声。阿云嘎心中疑虑，又轻轻按了几下，换来的是郑云龙急促的喘息和一个白眼：“——班长，你想弄死我啊？”

这次情况有变，明明胸部已经被奶水撑的鼓起来，却不像上次那样，稍微挤压就流了一手，只是奶头上沾了一层又一层的乳渍，就像是——像是堵住了。

阿云嘎吞吐几次，像在权衡什么，最终还是低声说：“大龙，要不要去急诊看一下——”

郑云龙把脸低低的垂下去，好像要把瓷砖的缺口盯出一朵花来。要怎么去，怎么开口，他太年轻也太害怕，不知道如果事情超出预期要怎么进行，只能喃喃的念：“班长，班长......”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙，他又开始发红，不只是胸脯，还有脖颈，脸颊，咬紧的嘴唇，都蒸出潮红的颜色，标志着这具躯体的主人正在忍耐一些尴尬又羞赧的痛苦——他在自己面前好像总是这样，羊一样的，软弱又毫无保留。

他的羊。

阿云嘎沉默片刻，说：“眼睛闭上。”

郑云龙惶然又安心的照做了。随后胸口一热，更烫的唇齿敷上来，把幼嫩的奶头裹住。他浑身开始细密的发抖，好像骤然腾空，周围的一切都离的很远，感观内只剩下胸口被紧紧吮吸的发出的水声，很细的线被从身体里牵引出来，他只能攥紧拳头，死死的闭着眼。

被温热的口腔又含又吸之后，奶孔的堵塞确有缓解，像疏通的河道，慢慢流溢出乳汁，胸部的胀痛也渐渐消退。一会儿之后郑云龙才意识到：“——你咽下去了？”

阿云嘎想说什么，嘴离开乳头，受手下按压作用的一小股奶水一下喷在他脸上。

........

郑云龙的脸看起来能摊个鸡蛋了。

只得顾左右而言其他：“那个，啥味儿啊。”

阿云嘎眸光深深的闪了闪，看起来欲言又止，最后抬了抬下巴：“你自己尝尝。”

郑云龙哦哦两声，好像才意识到这是他自己能做的事，便在胸前抹了一把送入口中——说不出的味道，不太甜，和牛奶不一样，倒也不算难喝。

“操......”他喃喃的舔着自己的手心，觉得荒谬好笑之余，心里很深的地方好像隆隆的沉下去一块。

以后要怎么办呢？

3  
总归是事发越多经验越多，解决起来也更轻车熟路。

通常是郑云龙打一个电话：那啥，你过来一下呗。微信已经时兴，但他弄不明白，也怕阿云嘎不能及时看到，因而还是沿用电话加短信的方式联络。阿云嘎便会过去。一般十分钟之内就能完成疏通，之后还能一同去食堂或者自习室。有了这一重秘密的捆绑，两人突然多了许多在一块儿的的理由，同出同入，焦不离孟，时常听着一个人的笑声就能找到另一个。

一次交作业之后肖杰留几个人谈话，海拔最高的全宿舍都中了奖，遭遇逐一点评。严厉的批判过缺点之后，肖杰看了看站成一排神情恳切的大小伙子，眼神里有了一些兄长的快慰。他先拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀，力道之大让阿云嘎单薄身板晃了晃：“嘎子最近放开一些了。”阿云嘎比较疑惑，显然他的汉语还有进步的空间。郑云龙默默扶了他一把。王建新在一旁接茬：“深入人民群众了！”

确实，比起刚入学的拘谨和刚接过责任的无所适从，瘦削到近乎阴郁，现在的阿云嘎更松弛，更明朗，嘴角不再终日抿紧下撇，好像阳光多少驱散了一些往日阴霾。阿云嘎不好意思的笑了笑：“多亏了大家帮助。”随即又被拍了一掌“没几个人了你发表什么班长言论！”

他带着残余的笑意侧头看了看郑云龙，郑云龙也在笑，只是额发垂着，在脸颊上投下阴影，像有点疲惫。好在肖杰速战速决，很快收尾放人，一出门阿云嘎便揽着郑云龙肩膀问他是不是累了，晚上吃什么？要不要带？后面的大川嚎了一句：“你俩最近也太腻歪了吧！”

腻歪吗？郑云龙不置可否，阿云嘎回过头顶了一句什么，被黄昏光晕一晃，人潮熙攘着涌过，把他们淹没其中，听不清了。

而阿云嘎也是从这时候起，慢慢，慢慢的发觉了郑云龙的沉默。

或者说是对着阿云嘎沉默。

除了生理需要，他几乎不找阿云嘎，聊天或者出去玩都是阿云嘎去找他。相交的时候倒和以前没什么区别，还是赤诚和坦然的，可是如果阿云嘎不主动，他便也不开口。阿云嘎试探的问过其他人，都对郑云龙的异常毫无所觉，于是他更坚定自己是独一份儿的。

产乳期像北京的雨，渺无规律可循。短时停乳之后几天又开始渗漏，有一段时间频繁如雨季，而最长的一次旱季有半年之久。

停了这么长时间，他们都几乎以为这事完全的结束了。阿云嘎心里说不上什么滋味，他应该为大龙感到开心，而郑云龙看上去确实雀跃，更张扬，更少回宿舍，走路几乎要脚不沾地。阿云嘎还是去团委那边处理班级事务的时候，和隔壁班长闲聊，才偶然间听说郑云龙想搬出去住。

回去的路上他遭遇了一场春雨，雨势不大，绵绵密密兜头浇下来，像恼人的情丝。阿云嘎仿佛一截无知无觉的走在雨中的杶木，一路只是径直匆匆前行，不知道风从哪吹，也不知道去向何处。大四了，确实有许多同学相约在学校附近合租，可以不受宿舍管控，也提前占位，适应工作生活。可是大龙，大龙...

大龙要走了。

他自认内敛自持，表现也和往日无异，不会打草惊蛇，叫人发觉心中深埋的情感。他做了自己该做的，投食，照料，有求必应的疏导奶水，并在这样井然的秩序中心生满足。可是羊为什么还要离开主人？他想到那双噙着水的眼，几乎觉得遭遇一种背叛。

他的羊在试图拔除栓在自己院中的木桩。

当他额发淌水、狼狈不堪的回到宿舍时，正遇上急着出门的大川。对方一见是他，猛的拍了一下他的肩膀，响亮的问：“嘎子你咋回事儿，信息也不回电话也不接，大龙找你半天了！”跟着又小声在他耳边接了一句：“不过应该也没啥事，就是他好像不太舒服，估计叫你带药吧——叫你路上不看！我还有课，先走了。”很快消失在视野中。

阿云嘎已有预感，心中砰砰直跳。顷刻间一切都有权变得很慢，他郑重的合上门，一步一步的走到郑云龙床前。郑云龙窝在凌乱的被子里团成一团，只露出乱糟糟的发顶。阿云嘎轻柔的剥开被子边沿，像剥开一个水果，露出渗透鲜红的汁水的内里。郑云龙迷迷糊糊的睁眼看他，像第一次一样湿漉漉又无助，但此时阿云嘎已能分辨：“大龙，为什么不找我呢？”

“为什么不在出奶的第一天就找我呢？”

郑云龙试图坐起来，阿云嘎却按住他的肩膀，他只好在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋，以示摇头：“我不想......麻烦你。”

他听到阿云嘎在上方叹了口气，随后被子里钻进一个脑袋，衣襟被解开，郑云龙感到胸口传来熟悉的湿热和流动。

灯没有开，雨越发急促，砰砰的打在玻璃上，窗户内外昏暗不见天日。合拢的蚌肉被打开，被恨恨啃噬，疼痛细密的滋生，他像飘荡在无边无际的海浪之间，天地不复存在，被迫迎接广阔的共振，自上而下的恳求，自外而内的诘问。郑云龙环抱着阿云嘎的头，一时觉得他们共沐在漆黑的羊水中，一时又觉得自己在哺乳一个贪婪的婴孩。

雨停的时候宿舍寂静一片，没有人或鸟类徒然归来，打破这一刻凝滞。阿云嘎的脸埋在郑云龙胸前，闷闷的发问：“大龙。”

“我们过段时间出去住，好不好？”

不知过了多久，他感到郑云龙轻轻摸了摸他的头顶。

4  
阿云嘎在地铁上郑云龙发来的短信，说买了海鲜，晚上迎接师哥，让阿云嘎早点回来给他打下手。阿云嘎一字一句的回复：已经在路上了，不用担心～

师哥姓于，高他们三届，接替去外地闯荡的大川入住到他们合租的公寓。据说人脉广阔，事业顺利，已经在北京城站稳脚跟。“也是我们青岛的。”郑云龙提到的时候兴致勃勃，显然对未谋面的老乡师哥很有好感。他最近没剧可演，赋闲在家伺候两只猫和早出晚归的阿云嘎，难得张罗点什么，阿云嘎也乐得一见。

没想到的是师哥也赶了早，阿云嘎前脚刚进门，楼下门铃就响。郑云龙还在洗菜泡蛤蜊，听到响动，搓着围裙从厨房出来，有点傻眼：“哎？？师哥好！来挺快啊！”青岛腔都露出来了。

于晓璘逐一拥抱了两个师弟，郑云龙是第一次见，阿云嘎却因为活动跟他有过一面之缘，借此叙旧，于晓璘这才认出他来，不由感叹时光荏苒，连嘎子都胖了！

他刚上大学的时候瘦的像要随时断折或是凌然飞去，现在因为职业需要，也因为伙食丰盛，培养出了一些圆润的肌肉，身板也宽厚了点，至少多了些奔波的底气。

于晓璘听说郑云龙在做海鲜，也很兴奋，交谈之间发现都是平时就爱钻研厨艺的人，立马转移阵地，进入厨房进行友好切磋。郑云龙翻箱倒柜，逐一讲解他的厨具收藏，同于晓璘互相安利，甚至开始交流茶道，阿云嘎在一旁插不上话，倒显得像个客人。

于晓璘也是个演员，活又多，三天两头出差，进了组几个月都回不来，因而多数时候房子主要还是他们两人在住。在二人餐桌上聊起师哥，阿云嘎总有一些艳羡之意。演艺圈难混，很靠机缘，阿云嘎没什么人指引，又不愿走歪门邪道，好几次临到手的角色被替掉，爬的确实有些艰辛和缓慢。郑云龙便安慰他，怎么也比你大好几岁，过几年你肯定比他强好吧。再要说就夹一块鱼堵住他的嘴。阿云嘎默默吞咽，一边看郑云龙埋头吃饭。他吃什么都很香，不挑也不浪费，每一点汁水都收紧口唇，和他吃饭光是看就津津有味。何况郑云龙自己演剧也是有上顿没下顿，酬劳又少，可谓难兄难弟。吃完了郑云龙要端碗去洗，被阿云嘎拦住：“我来吧，啊？你那个，是不是时候差不多了？”

毕业几年来，郑云龙那点小毛病逐渐稳定在了一两个月一次。家里也备了吸奶器，但每次他需要时阿云嘎每次都准时归来，以至于郑云龙到现在还不会用。

做定期清理时阿云嘎就觉得郑云龙有些心事重重，半合着眼皮，眼球却在其下不安的转动。直起身的时候阿云嘎问他：“你妈又催了？”

郑云龙低低的嗯了一声。这个年纪被催促找女朋友也确实正常，只是他身体特殊，有不同常人的顾虑。

阿云嘎从上方细细观察他神情，试探的问：“要跟你妈说吗？或者去医院，至少有个鉴定——”

郑云龙没看他，像是思考了一下，状似不耐的挥挥手：“你比我妈还烦——行，过段时间，好吗？”

阿云嘎眉头紧紧皱了起来。郑云龙躲在他怀里逃避了这么久，他万没想到居然得到了肯定答案，话不由得冲口而出：“......倒也急不得，你要不再好好想想——”

郑云龙站起来，面色像拢着一朵积雨云，微微俯视着对方，阿云嘎觉得自己在这个眼神中几乎无处遁形。最终他只用很低的，夹杂着气声的语气说：“阿云嘎，你到底要我怎么样啊？”接着扣上衣服，大步回了自己房间。

阿云嘎愣在原地，神色有一些茫然，心里慢慢升起一丝陌生的疼痛——郑云龙刚才看起来像是要哭了。

直到次日郑云龙一言不发的把饭摆上桌，对阿云嘎充满热情却没什么意义的招呼充耳不闻，他才意识到这是他们之间的第一次冷战。二人中，阿云嘎是脾气比较大的那个，但他一般不对郑云龙发火，而郑云龙也向来依赖他，即便有时候拌两句嘴，话说冲了，矛盾也绝不会过夜。更无所适从的是，阿云嘎不知道郑云龙在气什么。他心中有隐约的，惴惴的猜测和不安，像深海的浪涌，抵达海面就只剩下些微波澜。

各自装了几天聋哑人，阿云嘎的焦躁逐渐攀升，从未有过的失控感让他心如火焚。但还没等阿云嘎勘破谜团，郑云龙就不得不低头了——他虎着脸扯着帽衫湿乎乎的前襟来找阿云嘎，好像这是阿云嘎的错。阿云嘎在心里有小人在旋转跳舞，面上不动声色：“龙哥，我来，我来。”一边熟练的吮吸按揉，一边又涌上一些担心，不是稳定下来了吗？突然的波动，会不会预示着其他问题的出现——

忽然咔嚓一声，门锁转动，客厅里的两个人同时变了脸色，也就是匆忙直起身的功夫，于晓璘已经走进来把门合上，看到两个室友衣冠不整神魂不定的盯着他看，花了两秒钟反应过来是怎么回事：“那个，没事儿！你们不用管我！”

……不是你想的那样。

但到底是哪样，又没法说出来。阿云嘎沉着脸审视对方的神色：幸好没完全看到，要是真被看到——

发现尴尬的沉默还在延续，于晓璘在心里哀嚎一声，干脆转过身：“哎，我真没觉得怎么，圈里多的是，对吧......我不歧视——”

“你想错了哥。”郑云龙哑着嗓子站了起来，一点一点的把衣服上的褶皱抚平：“我跟他没有‘那种关系’。”

接着又像想起什么似的，没看任何人，目光定在极远处的一点，慢慢说道：“对了，我面上了一个在上海的剧，可能要离开一段时间了。”

5  
前后是凝滞的车流，头顶是通天贯地的大雨，阿云嘎被堵在路上进退不得，反而有点自暴自弃的平静下来。广播里传来相声，有捧有逗有笑，很完整，没有给阿云嘎留什么余地，他作为一个借光的，笑都有些拘谨。

郑云龙在短信里说他已经到了上海，吃喝都还算习惯，住处简陋但离剧院近，打算周末去添置一些家用。阿云嘎不可抑制的想到他遗留在出租屋的许多厨具，它们将阿云嘎排除在外，是独属于郑云龙的遗产；而他现在又要有新的。新的酸奶机，新的煎锅，电饼铛，捣蒜器。新生活。阿云嘎被他远远甩在身后——这么多年过去才迎来的，真正的，迟到的离别。

短信最后说他去私人诊所查了查，拿了点药在吃。一句话，阿云嘎在脑子里翻来覆去的揉皱搓平，这么久了，怎么就愿意去看了，自己去的还是有人陪，什么结果，药管用吗？

信息毕竟不能真的被揉搓，他的手指在屏幕上焦躁的滑动。上海被他添加到手机主屏幕小程序里，和北京的天气并排显示，一朵同样的挂线云。上海也在下雨。

他们被困在同一片雨中。

一个红灯等了十来分钟还没过去，旁边有人频频按喇叭，还有不顾大雨探出车窗叫骂的。放在昨天阿云嘎可能也会忿忿拍几下喇叭，此刻却只觉得疲惫。窗外模糊的声音在雨中被打的破碎，有几句钝钝的飘进耳朵：“...动物...穿...”

灯光变换，阿云嘎又往前挪了挪。一些声音渐渐明晰了起来，他不由得也贴在窗上，侧头看向前车的缝隙，慢慢睁大眼睛——

很多的动物，成群结队，静默无声。白色的角马，犀牛，小象，鹿和獾，在雨幕中缓缓渡过一个街口。他在首尾相衔的牛群中找到一只生了独角的羊，白色的，在昏沉的空气中莹莹发光。它身上的白色在脱落，一块块一片片一寸寸，跌碎在四溅的水花之中，露出模糊的内里。

内里是什么颜色？

阿云嘎着急的探出头查看，可是羊已经随着动物群慢慢走出他的视野。它们通过之后，路口也不再堵塞。没一会儿交通广播通报，xx路段拥堵已经恢复，此前大量动物积聚街头，成群结队穿过马路，造成车流阻塞，疑似马戏团管理不当......

半小时后阿云嘎终于到了拍摄现场。前一组艺人还没结束，阿云嘎认出是新晋的一个古装小生，咖位和脾气都不小。看样子也是迟到了，经纪人正咄咄逼人的争辩：“......雨那么大，已经尽快赶来了，谁知道路上会有......”

艺人翘着二郎腿在旁边抽烟，冷不丁接了一句：“马戏团多好，有吃有喝，不用早起拍杂志，不明白他们还想去哪儿。”被经纪人一个凌厉的白眼瞪的悻悻然别过头。

阿云嘎眼前又浮现那只碎落的，行进的，孤独的羊，羊回过头，在深水之中与他对视。

他在心里轻轻的说：去往下一个水源地。

6  
阿云嘎后来又陆续给郑云龙发过一些信息，有些得到回信，有些则像送出去的断线风筝。他自己的事业也逐渐忙碌起来，接到一些或好或坏的片约，也有人找他唱歌。他和郑云龙的事，不知道经纪人怎么了解到一点，总对他侧敲旁击；他没有告诉对方，与她想象不同的是，他和郑云龙之间什么也没有。

摆脱了对一个人长久的照顾，好像自己的一部分重新归于支配，又像漂浮在空中，心总是飘忽的，四处流浪，无法落地。到了差不多的日子，阿云嘎还是会询问郑云龙要不要帮忙，真有那么一两次得到肯定的答复。都是郑云龙来的北京。解决完后立马离开，有时一起吃饭，但没有留宿过——尽管房间和摆件都还给他一一留存，仿佛他还在居住那样。

夜深人静的时候，阿云嘎脑内会浮现很多画面，画册一样哗啦啦的翻动，昏黄的，湛蓝的，潮红的，最后归于一片苍茫的白。有时候也会自问：他想要郑云龙怎么样呢？

那只确乎存在于他童年的小羊，有黑乎乎的面庞和小扇子一样的睫毛。一次暴风雪呼啸着撕扯开牧民的帐篷，小羊在吞天的鹅毛中与阿云嘎失散。他很少得到，经常失去，总想抓住，又害怕索求。

在新的酣然深邃的梦境里，在红日照耀，长风吹拂下，长成的小羊团成一团，就安安稳稳的睡在他最熟悉的河滩上。阿云嘎慢慢的走过去，沙土在脚下汇聚，又慢慢的在它旁边躺下。他决定等它醒来。等它醒来，要问问它：“你愿意和我回家吗？”

7

“......你没走啊？”阿云嘎真实的揉了揉眼睛，又瞪大。

他挂着浓重的黑眼圈，胡子头发一团糟的下楼买早饭，就看到郑云龙排在他前两个位置——很难说是震惊，心里奔流的决堤的情绪，更像是早知如此。

原来如此。

在郑云龙身上，他确实还是有一些运气的。紧接着又有一些赧然，赶紧扒拉扒拉刘海，试图捋出一个造型。好在郑云龙没有看阿云嘎，一双大眼一眨不眨的盯着大叔一个个做煎饼果子，生怕落下了自己的，头也不抬的呛他：“我不能不走啊？”

“行，龙哥，你牛。”阿云嘎摆摆手作投降状，又想起对方看不到，“那就上去一起吃好不好，外面多冷啊。”

“我不，”龙哥很有骨气的摇摇头：“之前的车没赶上，改签了晚一点的，待不了多久还是要走。我很忙的。”

阿云嘎无奈的笑了笑：“请你吃个饭也不行吗？”

郑云龙抬起头，眼睛眯起来：“哪一顿啊？”他上上下下的打量阿云嘎，神色有一些复杂，“你知道今天是——”

“情人节。”阿云嘎点点头。风把树梢上一点雪沫簌簌的摇落在他的头发上。“所以可以赏脸吃个午饭吗？”

郑云龙看着他，狭长的眼睛睁的滚圆，浓密的眉毛挑起来，好像要把阿云嘎从头到脚看个透。他换了很长的一口气，搓了搓发红的手指，看来龙哥确实还是有一些冷，毕竟他已经等了很久，很久了——这才抬起头，嘴角慢慢向上飞起来。

“请我过去。”

0  
“大龙你他妈快点儿吧，蜡烛都灭了！”“想好没啊？”“别磨叽”“......”

一圈哥们儿叽叽喳喳的，吵的郑云龙脑仁儿疼。他和隔壁宿舍的朋友生日相近，就往中间凑了一个时间，买了个大蛋糕一并解决，美其名曰宿舍联谊。另一位寿星已经许下一个亿的小愿望，此时所有狐朋狗友都等着郑云龙快速结束流程，好吹蜡烛吃蛋糕。

但是许什么愿呢？

所剩不多的烛火映着他的脸，浮动着年轻的踌躇和年轻的苦恼。他环视一圈，看到阿云嘎瘦削颀长如一株植物一样的站在旁边，裹着绿外套，嘴角按一贯抿着，见他望过来，便牵起一个笑的弧度，用口型跟他说：许呀！

郑云龙心中一动。

只是短短一个闪念，像一蓬四溅的电光轻轻烫了一下胸口。

他想：就让嘎子想要的都能实现吧，好吗？

-end-


End file.
